Miss Stripes
by Xliaf27
Summary: She was always preserving her so-called "cool and composed image". He was just the sarcastic and cocky blond that caught her in her most embarrassing display. KeiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Haikyuu fanfic. Eventual KeiXOC. It's actually dedicated to a friend. She had recently developed odd fascination to the sarcastic blond volleyball athlete.

Okay, so let's get going~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.**

 **..**

Tsukishima Kei sighed at the sight of his teammates. He was dragged in the gym not in his own accord. He could only imagine how in the early morning his teammates this hyper and energetic.

It was a pleasant morning to start another day. The members of the volleyball team of Karasuno high were all present in the gymnasium six o'clock in the morning, practicing to prepare in the upcoming preliminaries of the inter-high tournament.

Inside the gym, beside the net, the dorky black-haired setter was shouting " _IDIOT, IDIOT!"_ at the short orange-haired middle blocker who was busy admiring at the flexible and wild libero who was also practicing his new move _"Rolling thunder again-prototype"_ he would use in the preliminaries while the team captain was reprimanding the said black haired setter on how his vocabulary was being limited. On the other side, the cool and calm third year setter was trying to sooth the mood in the gym by his oh-so sunshine smile as another volleyball team member with green hair was giggling at the corner with no apparent reason.

From the right side of the gym, the bald wing spiker was sneaking a compliment from time to time to the beautiful manager standing near to the bench assessing the team, while the new first year blond manager was hysterically prostrating in front of the shocked coach, saying random apologies how idiot she was, being late in the practice for five minutes, while on the other hand the dogeza-specialist volleyball team adviser kept on insisting that it's okay and besides, the act of prostration was solely his role and so there's no need for her to apologize. And at the corner, the ace of the team was breathing rather heavily as he imagined the fear of the upcoming preliminaries.

Tsukishima Kei just sighed again at his team's morally shocking antics. Normally, if he was in his sarcastic and cocky mood, he would join them and throw random sarcastic insult to the _King of Court_ or by telling his green haired friend to shut up or even mock the orange-hair middle blocker by being so tiny that he didn't recognize him. But now, he was not in the mood, he hadn't enough sleep the previous night. He shook his head, he just couldn't imagine himself being as hyper as them.

..

Footsteps resounded along the halls of the school buildings of Karasuno High. The morning greetings were exchanged. Several murmurs and chitchat among the students were always spoken as per usual.

In the midst of the crowdy entrance of the school building, a girl with a black hair that passed just beyond her shoulder blades was in sight changing into her indoor shoes until a cheery voice called out to her.

"Karen, good morning!" a girl with a sunshine aura smiled at her friend.

"Good morning to you too Miki," replied by the said girl to her cheery companion as the two best friends began their morning chit chat along the way to their respected classroom.

So first, let's introduce our presumed heroine. Her name is Hisagi Karen, a freshman from class 1-4. She's rather plain but I can assure you that she's smart and has somehow redeeming assets. She's not that sociable but she had some friends but she didn't prefer to hang out with them all the time. But she's definitely not an introvert or a loner. She just loves serenity. She had known to have this cool and composed personality, in fact she befriended almost her classmates. So in other words she's just an average high school girl. Just want to sugar-coat her description to make her more presentable than needed to be.

But then again, her teachers liked her attitude, she always made an impression of an obedient and polite student, she could blend in the entire class perfectly, participating in school activities and she was always been chosen by her teachers if they want something to be done. So in short, she was an epitome of a perfect classmate and a student in the eyes of her teachers and her classmates.

Her friend Miki was from class 1-3, so she already bid goodbye to her friend as she entered also to her own classroom 1-4. Opening the door, there she cringed as she saw across the room from the rear seat at the class was the sarcastic blond in the name of Tsukishima Kei. Not to mention, she also sat beside the said jerk. So if you are wondering why she had these unpleasant feeling at the sight of the tall blond, well let's go back from the happenings after school yesterday.

As Hisagi Karen walked to her home, she passed on a park. She suddenly had this urge to stroll around in it, she remembered this park was the place her mother would always take her when she was little. At the thought of the refreshing and gentle smile that tugged on her mother's face as she watched her daughter played and ran across the park made her happy. Karen smiled.

Those memories were always the reason why she had always went to this park before settling home.

Then a white fluffy dog barked in front of her cutting off her thoughts.

She crouched down extending her palm to the dog. "Puppy-chan, come here" she sweetly addressed the dog.

Instead of complying and act as a cute and submissive puppy should be, the said puppy harshly bit her finger causing the poor girl to shriek loudly.

To her hysterics, as she stood up she tripped herself and stumbled, face flat on the ground.

"Ouch.." she mumbled "that sadistic of a dog…" cursing the dog at her poorly bitten fingers

Hisagi Karen was the type of girl who always kept her cool in front people, she have been preserving that composed and cool-type image. But now, _"I hope no one saw me in that embarrassing display"_ she repeated like a mantra _._ She inwardly prayed to God hoping that no one was around at the park. But to her horror, a shadow loomed over in front of her as she tried to raise herself a little.

" _Oh my god, someone saw me, I hope it's a complete stranger!"_ embarrassed, she chose to just remained facing down while still lying on the ground. But hey, why was this person didn't even say anything, everybody were aware that it's a common courtesy if people who saw someone tripped would offer help or even just ask if she was okay or whatsoever. But the shadow in front of her just remained no sign of moving or talking either. So with that she raised herself completely standing and faced the said person standing in front of her.

 _Oh my god!_ The ever so composed girl was ridiculously embarrassed at her state. How could she let this shameful thing happen to her in front her seatmate at school.

"Nice fall" Tsukishima Kei said sarcastically and chuckled raising the tip of his fingers to his lips.

Tsukishima Kei was known to their class as sarcastic, bad-mouthed, cocky jerk and some of his classmate just couldn't stand his attitude, though he was silent most of the time, but once he open his mouth, random insults and provocative words would always come out to it. So in that, from time to time when they have activities in school done by pairs, the teachers would always choose to pair her to Tsukishima Kei. Because apparently the teachers thought that she was patient and obedient enough that she could handle any of her classmate even this sarcastic and cocky jerk.

Hisagi Karen's face was flushed in embarrassment, normally she wouldn't mind the insults he was spouting at her when they were in school. She didn't want to be affected by some petty remarks of his. But now all she could think was how good it would feel when she castrated this blond jerk in front of her.

It took her a lot of mental restraints not to do what she was thinking. Instead she managed to curve her lips into a forced smile.

"Oh, it's you Tsukishima-kun, what are you doing in this park?" she said as if she didn't just embarrass herself in front of him.

"Hmm.." there was a pause "I didn't know that you wanted to dive that badly, you know there's a nearby swimming pool in this area, I can show you the direction if you want. There, you could practice your acrobatic diving skills" he continued.

That's it, she had enough, she couldn't believe his sardonic attitude. She wanted to strangle this tall jerk. Screw image-preservation crap!

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY, WOULD YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" she bursted, her face was very red from mixed anger and embarrassment.

Tsukishima Kei was taken aback momentarily, this was the very first time he saw his seatmate explode. The girl who had always been his partner in class activities, the girl who was considered as sunshine by their class, who was always gentle and patient, the girl who maintained her calm demeanor even he had thrown many petty insults at her before. Now maybe he had gone too far, she was already embarrassed at her tripping and he just added a fuel to the fire. But at the sight of the composed girl being rejected by the dog and even bit her fingers and causing her to trip herself face flat on the ground was so amusing. He couldn't resist mocking her. Like how he couldn't resist mocking a certain black haired setter and the chibi orange haired middle blocker in their team. But hell no, Tsukishima Kei wouldn't be guilty at his sarcastic remarks, not in a million light years.

A minute had passed after her sudden outburst, both of them didn't talk or move.

They both eyed each other as the sudden gush of wind passed between them causing their hair to sway to the side of their face.

But then to her surprise, Tsukishima Kei move himself, lowering and lowering his face slowly to hers until he's only a few inches from her. She couldn't breathe at his sudden movements. " _Oh kami-sama, what's happening!"_ she inwardly thought. He slowly extended his hand to cup her face. And he leisurely brought his lips to whisper at her ears "You have leaves sticking at your hair, Miss Stripes.." he muttered huskily, his hot breathe tickling her ears.

With that being said, the blond sarcastic jerk left with a satisfied smirk tugging at his handsome face.

After her momentary shock, it hit her _"Miss Stripes? what does he mean by that?" oh, for goodness sake "Did he mean my…my.."_ she couldn't even say the word "panties". She could just die from embarrassment. Not just she was caught bitten by a dog and tripping her face to the ground but also her panties was on sight as she stumbled down poorly, OF ALL PEOPLE IT JUST HAPPENED IN FRONT OF THAT JERK TSUKISHIMA KEI.

To her side, the fluffy dog who bit her was staring at her wagging his tail. She glared at the said dog. "You stupid dog, it's all your fault!"

And so she blamed the (innocent) dog bitterly.

The night after, she didn't have enough sleep thinking of many ways how to move on from her embarrassing display at the park. Poor girl.

The next day,

Tsukishima Kei watched as the girl made her entrance at their classroom. Some of her classmates greeted her while she just returned their greetings rather awkwardly. As she walked towards her seat he could tell that she was avoiding his gaze at all cost as she sat in the seat beside him.

Hisagi Karen felt like she was jumping in the middle of hungry sharks, she could feel his intense and mocking gaze towards her, she never felt this uncomfortable in the class before. How she wish to God that the prick beside her seat wouldn't open his mouth for an insult. But maybe Tsukishima Kei couldn't hold his stupid mouth for a minute, as soon as she was seated, she was greeted by "Good morning, Miss Stripes."

She forced a smile, looking at her left side. Tsukishima Kei was smirking at her. If only murder is not a deadly sin and a crime. Maybe strangling him to death was a nice thought.

 _-to be continued_

.

.

 **A/N: If you notice errors, feel free to inform me. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.**

 **..**

Hisagi Karen was never been this delighted to hear the ring of the bell signaling the class was over this day. Unlike her bestfriend Miki, she was not in a club so she just directly went home after school.

This morning after returning a forced smile at that mocking greeting _"Ohayou Miss Stripes"_ from the jerk Tsukishima, she was harassed by the said blond athlete throughout the morning.

From time to time he would ask her if she had an extra pen or if he could barrow her book or if he could see her notes and whatsoever crap. She swear that he was only saying those to mock her, and when she answered a "none or a no" to him, he would just say " _Oh really, what's the use your acrobatic reflex diving skills you showed in the park yesterday if you don't even have a spare pen…_ "he continued on spouting rude sarcastic retorts, and it took her a lot of patience not to explode at him again. Not inside their classroom.

But the worst thing that happened that day so far was when it was the time of the third period of the class, it was math subject. Their math teacher was sick and a new teacher came to substitute temporarily. And during the class, the said new young teacher wrote some complex mathematic equations in the board and asked his students if anyone of them knew the answer in order to assess the class. But obviously nobody raised, the question was very difficult to answer. When suddenly a voice was heard, "Sensei!" someone from the rear seat raised a hand, all the students in the room turned to Tsukishima Kei, the sarcastic blond boy pointed his thumb to his black-haired seatmate "the class representative says she knows the answer" he continued in a deadpanned tone acting like an elementary student bully.

" _Poor representative, the question was difficult, stupid Tsukishima._ " Karen thought instantly sympathizing at the class rep. But wait! Why were all her classmates looking at her. OH MY GOD! How idiot she was, forgetting that she herself was the class representative. DAMN THAT JERK-SHIMA!

To her side, she saw that Tsukishima Kei was smirking triumphantly at her. Such a kid!

Their teacher pushed the side of his glasses upward acknowledging her.

Hisagi Karen felt like crying. Did anyone mention that she was not very good in mathematics? But hey, she wanted to preserve her so-called "cool and composed image", so she chose to walk in the aisle of humiliation in the form of the blackboard with mathematical equations. She was desperately praying inwardly to the Goddess of wisdom hoping that she would provide her the right answer. But she knew that it's only a wishful thinking of an idiot like her. But you know, at least if she tried to solve the equation, it would make her look less shameful.

Well, she was aware how idiotic her thoughts were.

When she reached the chalk and looked at the equation properly, she realized that definitely she didn't know even just what's the correct formula needed to answer the complex derivatives in the board. She cracked the insides of her brain. What was the formula? What Integrals? Derivatives? Ohm's Law? No that was physics or chemistry, whatever it is she wasn't sure. Yeah she was good at literature and history but she was very poor at math or anything related to quantities.

A minute had passed, she gave up, turning her head to the teacher she said "Sensei…I don't know the answer.." rather meekly.

Oh my god, why hadn't she said that before coming in front class? And now, she looked more shameful. " _Stupid Karen, stupid!_ " She shouted inwardly. While her classmates giggled and laugh at her embarrassing exhibit. Her ever so-called "cool and composed" image was crumbling or maybe, it's just only her illusion that she has this said image.

The very strict-looking teacher coughed awkwardly. After her stupid antics, he looked like he was about to laugh at her but clearly restraining himself. "Okay, you may sit down" the rather good looking math teacher spoke.

She could see that jerk Tsukishima Kei was chuckling at the corner. What's wrong with him acting like a brat.

..

After arriving in their small apartment, Hisagi Karen cursed that Jerk-Shima for humiliating her but she dreaded herself more for not being able to save herself from the humiliation. She sighed putting her bag and she changed her clothes after to get ready for her part-time job.

Before leaving the house she glanced at the beautiful woman in the portrait on top of her desk and caressed it with her slim fingers. "Mom, goodbye I'll see you later" she mumbled letting a longing smile tugged at her face.

Her mother died when she was ten years old after suffering in a chronic disease for many years. When her mother was confined in the hospital, they spent a lot of money to pay the bills to the extent that there family were heavily in debt but money doesn't matter as long as her mother was cured, but unfortunately her mother's life ended after three years of her struggle. And the time when her mother passed away, his father went to work abroad to pay their debts. But somewhere deep inside her, she knew that her father went abroad to escape the pain of losing his dear wife. Karen could remember the cries and the loneliness that what painted in her father's face at her mother's lost.

Karen had one sibling, a brother which was five years older than her. Her brother doesn't always stay home. He was in college right now and he stayed in dormitories but from time to time he would visit her to check her out. They were the only siblings after all.

She always thought the every people have their own fair share of drama in their own life. Maybe some people have traumatic and bad experiences in their past or maybe some just hadn't those but eventually as life goes on, there were always be an obstacles and challenges along the way. Life is not only composed of happiness and joy. Sadness, miseries and tragedies happened. But people just need to live the best out of it. People have to move on and face forward to a brighter path of life. People are just humans living in a life, not in a total perfection. It's a person's own choice what to take and do to make things better at their own regard.

She was working in an early night shift nearby her apartment. The owner of the convenient store she was employed was a kind old lady. She was very thankful that she had a nice boss who always consider her short-comings and who would also give her bonus sometimes. Karen was very thankful of that.

"Good evening, Mikami-san" Karen addressed her boss politely as she entered the store.

"Oh, Karen-chan there you are!" the old lady said to her and she was seemingly delighted at her arrival.

"Can you please help me move these boxes? You know Erika-chan was sick today and she couldn't come" she continued as Karen hurriedly complied. The said Erika-chan was her co-worker, so without her presence, Karen have to double her work, not that she minded it. She always wanted to give her best all the time after all.

..

Within ten minutes the clock would hit at nine-thirty and her four hours shift was over and the store would close. Karen had started arranging the shop to prepare to go home. She moved at the counter to check the receipts, looking down as a bundle of music discs suddenly appeared at the top of the counter table.

"Miss, do you have a.." the costumer didn't had the chance to continue.

Noticing her last minute costumer, she looked up and to her horror, she saw the very jerk that humiliated her earlier in the school

She was shocked as well as Tsukishima Kei. Their gaze locked.

A few seconds passed, the tall blond first spoke.

"Are you stalking me?" that was the only words that came out to his sarcastic mouth coolly.

She glared at him. Here he was again, mocking. "Of course not! Obviously I'm working here Jerk-Shima!" she said defensively. What was he doing here of all places? She rarely encountered any schoolmate in this store.

"So.." tilting his head he continued, "you're…poor?" it wasn't a question but she could see that this time he's not mocking her though his statement was clearly very rude. But whatever was that, she didn't let it bother her.

Instead of answering, she let out an exhale.

"So what was you're going to ask again? Hurry we we're closing this shop any minute now." she grabbed the discs in the counter and placed it in a plastic bag. Better not let his rudeness get her skin. She was tired already. She needed a rest.

..

As Hisagi Karen walked heading back home, she noticed that the tall blond was also walking beside her, "Why are you following me?" she inquired as she turned her head to look at the boy. He was so tall that she barely reached his shoulders.

"I should be the one asking you that, my way home is in this direction also Miss Stripes" she made a sour face at his remark, even though she didn't know the direction of his house she knew that he was definitely following her. He could've gone home after he had already bought his discs as she closed the store but instead she noticed that he was standing in the nearby post outside and as soon as she began to walk home, she just found him beside her moving also. What was this jerk plotting now?

Is he scared at night or something? Or is he concerned to a girl walking at night? Worried? She raised an eyebrow. NO, NO, Tsukishima Kei? Concerned? Oh, hell would froze before that miracle even occur.

They continued to walk. The wind was getting chilly but she liked it. The sky was full of sparking stars and the moon, yes the moonlight was best thing the night sky has to offer. She relaxed herself. It was a very serene moment not an awkward one as she initially thought. Slowly, she sneaked a glance to the boy beside her. His ever so trademark earphones was hanging loosely at his slender neck. _His face was calm and he's some kinda looked.. well, handsome with the light gush of wind around him, his beautiful eyes looking ahead._ Hey, did she just say the words handsome and beautiful? She wanted to choke herself at her insane thoughts.

Not even a single sarcastic snide remarks coming at Tsukishima Kei's mouth until they reached the front of her apartment building.

"Oh, your home looked even more run-down than I imagined!" he spoke mockingly in a bored tone

Yeah, he just came all the way to her house just to ridicule her home. She wanted to whack that big head of his. There she was thinking that he might've had a heart. Idiot Jerk-Shima!

"It's that so, well I hope that a falling meteor would strike your stupid face before you could reach to your house of a mansion, Tsukishima Kei-kun" her tone was deadly and sarcastic as she smiled sweetly to the blond jerk.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school, Miss Stripes" he waved smirking. How he liked name calling at every person that amused him.

She cursed herself for even thinking that this jerk have a bit of concern to her. It was all just damn stupid crap of a thought. Definitely that Tsukishima Kei was just a form of a big ball of an ass. A spawn of satan himself.

 _-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.**

 **..**

It was lunch period, the students were packed in the canteen enjoying their meal. Some chose to stay in their own classroom rather than in the canteen. And at the rooftop as cliché as it seems, the two friends Miki and Karen were eating their lunch meal peacefully.

"Say Hisagi-chan, do you by chance going out with that blond bespectacled boy you're conversing with outside your classroom a while ago?" Miki inquired sending a knowing looks at her friend.

Hisagi Karen nearly choked her half-eaten food at her friend's stupid insinuation. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Miki was slightly taken aback but she regained instantly as she chuckled at her furious and flushed friend. Well, you couldn't blame her for thinking about that. This lunch period as she went to Hisagi's class to spent lunch with her, she saw her friend arguing with a blond boy outside their classroom and she could see that Hisagi was flushed as tomato while the blond boy was smirking as usual living up to his usual Jerk-image. Though she couldn't clearly hear what they were talking about, Miki was sure the two looked like something.

The moment Karen remembered that Jerk-Shima a while ago made her more irritated . How could her friend accused her for even going out with that ass blond. That mere thought of going out with him made her want to puke now.

 _After the class, before lunch break ended, Tsukishima Kei then out of the blue (invited) her for lunch. To say Hisagi Karen was shocked was an understatement, she gaped at his remark or maybe she was just hearing things. This morning he hadn't even said any nasty remark to her utter relief, she thought that maybe he pitied her after knowing about her financial status last night. But before she could say a word to tell him if he was okay or if a meteor strike his head or something like that, Tsukishima Kei then opened his foul mouth, "Yeah, I thought you have no money to buy lunch knowing that you are poor, so I was just being a kind-hearted citizen in the society offering a free lunch to a beggar." Very smoothly spoken indeed._

 _What is this guy's problem? Does he really have nothing good to say at least once._

"First of all Miki, I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH TSUKISHIMA KEI!" _So that's his name_ , Miki thought. "And we're not conversing or whatsoever. We're more like arguing or bickering" Karen continued in annoyed tone "that guy knew I was working part-time because of my financial issues and he just then told me a while ago that he wanted to offer a free lunch to a beggar like me, SO HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK WE HAVE A THING GOING ON BETWEEN US, IDIOT!" her tone suddenly had reached at maximum decibels that Miki swear that everyone in the school could hear.

"Maa, okay I get it, you don't need to shout at me" Miki spoke trying to appease her friend's rare outburst. She could see her friend flushed furiously because of irritation. What was this Tsukishima-guy made of making her usual (composed) friend hold so much emotion, negatively though.

..

It was an intense but enjoyable practice as usual. The volleyball team members of Karasuno High were already sweating furiously.

"Ne Shoyo, how about try to exert more pressure in your legs for you to better receive the ball" Nishinoya positioned himself in his trademark receiving position and he continued "like _woah_ and _bam_ ". And beside the two, Kageyama Tobio was discussing to Sugawara about 'toss' and 'setter' related things.

Yachi Hitoka was focused on watching the team intently as a soft voice caught her ears. "Hitoka-chan, can I ask you to buy more drinks? We're run out of it" the black-haired bespectacled manager spoke politely.

"Hai, sure Shimizu-senpai!" Yachi Hitoka replied. She was happy she could be at help even in doing little things like this.

Shimizu Kiyoko smiled at the blonde manager, "Ja, thanks then Hitoka-chan"and the freshman manager then hurriedly went to buy drinks for the hard-working volleyball members.

..

The school already ended. Like any other day Hisagi Karen bounced instantly out of their classroom not even bothering to glance at the stupid Jerk-Shima.

She was walking along the halls when she heard a sound of something dropping at the floor, she looked at where it was coming from and she noticed a blonde girl hysterically picking up the bottles that was scattered on the cold floor. And a can of soda rolled off near where she was standing. Karen grabbed it and handed it to the blonde girl. "Here, you dropped it," she smiled politely at the said blonde.

"Oh, thank you." As Yachi Hitoka took the soda, the other bottle of drinks then simultaneously rolled on the floor again. Hisagi and Yachi stared at the rolling bottles and eyed each other. That traitorous stupid plastic cellophane can't even hold a few bottles of drink. Yachi sighed.

"Need a hand?" Hisagi spoke.

As they walked clutching the bottles, Yachi Hitoka asked the girl who helped her, what's her name.

"It's Hisagi Karen, a first year student, how about you?"

"It's Yachi Hitoka, a freshman too and thanks again by the way, helping a total stranger and idiot like me..hehe" Yachi replied in her usual low self-esteem character.

"No big deal and you're welcome. So, where are you going to take these drinks anyway?"

"In the gym and it's actually for the volleyball club, they're having an intense practice nowadays 'coz inter-high preliminaries is coming soon and doing errands like this is the least I can do to help them" Yachi smiled at Hisagi.

Hisagi Karen continued to listen at the blonde as they arrive in the said gym. She had heard that the school boys' volleyball team was rather doing good this year. She had also heard many positive comments about their performance but she wasn't really interested in sports and maybe due also to the fact that she hadn't enough time to engage herself in sports. So it's really her first time seeing the volleyball club and somehow she felt intrigue out the blue about the team. _"I wonder what kind of members they have?_ she mused.

The entrance of the gym was already in sight. The two could hear the shouts of the volleyball athletes.

"Asahi-san, nice serve!" the what Nishinoya Yuu

"Osu!"

"Tanaka, left!" the captain addressed his teammate.

While,"Hinata, you dumbass that was not your ball, dumbass!" Our resident good-looking setter repeated his insults as usual.

"Maa, Maa, don't be so rough on him Kageyama" Sugawara's cool voice resounded.

"Pfft, too stupid," the tall blond remarked snidely as Yamaguchi giggled beside his friend.

"What did you just say Tsukishima bastard?!" the setter bursted.

And so, the usual crazy routine of the boys' volleyball team members occurred.

As they entered the gym, Hisagi first noticed how the team members were so absorbed in what they were doing until her gaze landed on a familiar figure. Her sarcastic classmate was crouching as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his palm.

" _Tsukishima Kei?"_ there was a pause _"so he's a member of the volleyball team, huh_ " Karen was surprised. She didn't particularly thought of Tsukishima Kei engaging in sports but now when you think about it, he has well-built physiques and he's tall too.

He looked serious and engrossed in it. She couldn't help but to lock her gaze at him. Just a while ago she was so desperate not to spare a single glance to him. But now she couldn't help but to look at him and noticed how he seemed very suited in playing the said sport. Yeah, you could call her a hypocrite.

Shimizu noticed the two but before she could say a thing at the newcomers, suddenly a stray ball was directly lounging at the black haired girl, straight at her head. It was just a split of second.

Hisagi Karen's body hit the floor with a loud thud along with the bottle of drinks scattered at her side.

That was she got from just even glancing at Tsukishima Kei. A stray ball had hit hardly at her head knocking out her senses. All the people present at the gym gaped, and were all shocked at the crime scene.

"GGAAAHH, HISAGI-SAN!" Yachi Hitoka dropped all the bottles as she panicked at the sight of her new acquired friend sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my!" Shimizu Kiyoko hurriedly scooped the unconscious girl in her arms. "Anyone, please sent her in the nurse office!" there was tone of fear in her soft voice. While all the boys hurriedly went at their direction.

"What should we do? She looked like unconscious!" Kageyama smacked Hinata at head for his obvious statement.

"She doesn't just 'looked like', you idiot. She's definitely knocked out" the freshman setter spoke flatly

"I'll take her to the nurse office" Sawamura Daichi carefully took the unconscious girl.

Then a loud shriek was heard again, "KYAAHHHH!" All the heads turned to the screeching Nishinoya.

"WHAT NOW?!" they simultaneous explode.

"Asahi-san has collapsed too!" the libero replied as he went to the unconscious Azumane Asahi.

"Ah, ah. He wanted to escape his crime by fainting also" Sugawara shook his head. Yeah, that was Azumane Asahi's ace spike that rendered the poor stranger girl unconscious. Anyone who had receive a direct hit off guarded on the head by the ultimate spike of their ace would surely black out, more on a frail looking girl like Hisagi.

"Braise yourself Asahi-san!" Tanaka then joined the hysteric Nishinoya in his attempt to wake up their ace.

"Tsukki, isn't that the class rep?" Yamaguchi spoke nervously at his blond friend.

"Hurry take her to the nurse office already!" the coach and the adviser both spoke in worried tone.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT" was repeatedly spoken. "Sumimasen! " Yachi Hitoka cried

"It's no one fault" someone remarked

Tsukishima Kei didn't surely know how he should react. Normally, in this case he would just spout a statement along those _'It's her fault for being stupid absent-minded, not noticing a ball aimed at her.'_ But now, he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word. What if Hisagi Karen was badly hit? Azumane-san's spike is undoubtedly the most powerful one above all.

But to his surprise, he could hear his voice slowly speaking "Captain, I'll take her to nurse office, you can continue the practice." Tsukishima rarely spoke politely. All his teammates looked at him. They were taken aback by his sudden courteous assertion.

"Eh, are you sure Tsukishima?" Daichi broke the momentary silence building.

"Yeah, I know her and she's from my class." his statement doesn't justify why he wanted to take the girl instead. Everyone knew it's the jerk Tsukishima Kei we're talking about.

"Anyone is okay, just take her already at the clinic" coach Ukai spoke swiftly.

Tsukishima gently took the girl in a bridal style as he exited the gym. All eyes were on his back. What was just happened?

 _-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu**

 **..**

She could see Tsukishima Kei sitting on a bench under the rays of the setting sun. His face was surprisingly serene and he looked somewhat..well handsome. Hisagi Karen could only stare at him as she stood few meters away from.

He doesn't seem to recognize her though.

His used-to-be short blond hair was now a few centimeters longer and it suited him very well. He looked very mature.

Her chest tightened. _What is this feeling?_

 _Tsukishima_ , she didn't know why she had this urge to call him.

 _Tsukishima_

She wanted him to notice her. She wanted to say his name again and again. It felt like it's been years since she last saw him. There was a sudden prick in her chest again. Now she felt being so very dramatic.

Why?

Beside Tsukishima was a familiar white fluffy dog. It looked like a grown-up version of the dog who had bit her before. Tsukishima Kei was petting the dog in its fluffy ears. There was a sad smile slowly forming in his lips. The dog wagged his fluffy tail enjoying Tsukishima's stroke.

At the sight of that, she wanted to hug him.

To hug him tight.

Then suddenly before him, she found herself calling out his name.

"TSUKISHIMA" sweat dripping down her forehead.

"What?" a shocked voice was the response she got.

..

Tsukishima Kei was surprised. When Hisagi was knocked out at the gym by a stray ball spiked by their ace, Tsukishima volunteered to take her to the nurse office and the nurse immediately checked her. And luckily, she hadn't gained any concussion. The nurse told him that Hisagi was fine and she needs to have some rest for a while.

After the nurse, Tsukishima Kei sat on the chair beside the bed where the girl was laid on. She was sleeping soundly. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. And he didn't know why he found this plain looking girl so (for the lack of better words in his vocabulary) let's say beautiful in her slumber. Maybe his glasses were broken or something. He felt like choking a certain black-haired setter for his insane thoughts.

But somewhere in his cold-heart, he found that he (cough2x) liked to tease the girl. The way she glared at him and the way her eyebrows knitted restraining herself from smacking him were some of the things that urge him to tease and mock her.

But out of a sudden, Hisagi's sleeping face turned into a pained look. Tsukishima wondered if she was feeling a headache or what. But maybe she's having a dream or a nightmare.

To his surprise the girl's red eyes opened as she raised herself in a sitting position and blurted out his name simultaneously.

"TSUKISHIMA!"

Did she just call his name? (IN HER SLEEP?)

"What?" there was a momentarily silence as he continued "Could you possibly be dreaming about me?" Tsukishima Kei said flatly at the bewildered girl who had just woken up in her sleep.

The girl looked at Tsukishima Kei. Her face was contorted in a puzzled look.

"Geez, I didn't know you had a thing for me" his lips curved into his trademark jerkish smirk.

It hit her. The mature looking Tsukishima Kei was just her stupid dream or better called a NIGHTMARE rather. And insanely, she had just called his name in her dreams and no wonder Jerk-Shima concluded that she had a thing for him or whatsoever crap.

But changing the topic in her poor attempt to escape her humiliation, she asked "Where am I?"

"Oh, trying to change the topic huh?" Hisagi glared at his sarcastic remark but Tsukishima just continued his sarcasm "But anyway, the nurse said you'll be fine. Luckily for an idiot like you who didn't watch the ball coming her way."

Yes, she remembered she was knocked out by a stray ball in the gym. But wait? WAIT

"Did you..um" she was stupidly stuttering now "um, you know.."

His eyebrows knitted. Tsukishima wondered why of all a sudden this girl was stuttering. "What?" he asked again for the second time.

A sudden rush of blood crept her cheeks as she asked softly "Did you carry me all the way here from the gym?" she knew that she looked stupid okay.

Oh..

He chuckled inwardly. Girls.

"Yeah and it feels like I just carried a very fat cow" his stupid mouth deadpanned

"Jerk-Shima!" she wanted to thank him for carrying her to the nurse office but now his sarcasm canceled out all his warrant of gratitude.

..

After the practice, the ace of the volleyball team scurried to the nurse office to apologize to the girl who was knocked out by his spike. Yachi Hitoka wanted to see the said girl too so she came with Asahi-senpai. She was also guilty because she was the one had brought her in the gym.

Azumane Asahi and the blonde manager went to clinic and along their way the ace inquired looking at his back. "Why did you guys come too?"

Out of a whim, the whole Karasuno boys' volleyball members unknowingly went with the two also. Save for the coach, adviser and Shimizu who had some things important to do and not like the bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do aside from volleyball.

"Asahi-san, Fight!" what was Nishinoya cheering for?

"Hmm" all eyes turned to the bald spiker. "The girl looked familiar, I wonder if she's one of my fangirls" Tanaka began spouting his unattainable fantasies

"Baka, you know that's impossible" Sugawara said, already used to his teammate's stupid assumptions. "And besides, I think Kageyama is the only one possible to have fangirls in our team" Sugawara bitterly admitted. No doubt their genius first-year setter was the most popular among them.

The boys simultaneously glared at the unsuspecting Kageyama Tobio. While the said black-haired setter just tilt his head in confusion.

"WHAT?" Hinata blurted. "I can't believe it, tch!" he didn't want to agree with it but he knew Sugawara-san was right. Kageyama is the most popular among them.

Kageyama, being a dorky Kageyama was still confused "Why would I be the most popular with fangirls?"

"EH?" as usual the genius setter wasn't aware.

"I mean Nishinoya-san, Azumane-san and Daichi-san are way cooler and amazing than me" surprised by his words, the volleyball boys locked their eyes to the speaker "and Suga-san and Tanaka-san are also both remarkable." Kageyama said

JUST SOMEONE SMACK HIM IN THE HEAD ALREADY! He always acted like a King or something with Hinata then on the other side he was being all too ignorant in his superb characteristics. But somehow, the people he mentioned above were flattered. That praise was coming from the mouth of a genius after all.

"Why didn't you mention me?!" Hinata Shoyo beamed at the setter.

"You're a million years earlier" Kageyama Tobio wisecracked

And then again and again their usual brawl had begun. Yachi Hitoka sweat dropped.

..

The nurse had told them that they could go home. Hisagi Karen was declared absolutely fine after the nurse had done her final checkup on the girl. Hisagi Karen thanked the beautiful nurse before she went outside the clinic with (cough2x) Tsukishima Kei.

Why was Tsukishima accompanying her again? He should be long gone when he had carried her in the nurse office? But why did he stay for almost two hours with her in the clinic? No one knew.

The sight of the rowdy bunch of Karasuno volleyball boys welcomed the two. Yachi Hitoka rushed to the black haired girl.

"Hisagi-san, are you okay?" Yachi inquired with a tone of worry in her voice.

"I'm okay, don't worry" Hisagi petted the blonde's head assuring that she was well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with the ball!" Asahi bowed in front of the girl.

"Senpai! You don't need to apologize" surprised at the senpai bowing in front of her "It's really okay and it was just and accident and it's my fault too for not being careful, I'm sorry for making you guilty"

Asahi raised his head. The girl was smiling at him.

"Why is it the two stupid are here also?" Tsukishima glanced at the duo.

"HAH? Who are you calling stupid Tsukishima-konoyarou!" the said stupid duo which were named Kageyama and Hinata cease their brawl for a while to curse at the blond jerk.

"Daichi-san said he would treat us so we came all with him" Nishinoya said.

Stepping out, Sawamura Daichi spoke "Would you like come with us?" the (calm) captain asked Hisagi. "Asahi can't focus in our practice a while ago being so guilty so we figured that we might invite you out to ease his guiltiness, you know even you said it's okay, Asahi would always be so paranoid"

The said paranoid boy blushed a little.

"Yeah, that's his nature" Sugawara added

..

Hisagi Karen called her boss in her part-time job that she would be late and asked if it's okay with her. And being always considerate the old lady boss approved. Apparently, her co-worker Emiko was already well and in the shop so it's alright if Hisagi would be late an hour or so. No worries.

.

It's been a while since Hisagi Karen had enjoyed the company of many people. The volleyball club members were so funny and a very enjoyable company.

When they introduced their names as they were already walking to the Foothill store. Tanaka first spoke

There was a spotlight, "Freshman, by the way I am.." before he could finish his introduction, Hisagi said his name

"Tanaka-senpai" they all turned their eyes to the black-haired girl. Surprised. Maybe Tanaka was right all along that this girl was actually one of his non-existent fangirls. But that thought was near to impossible

"And you're Nishinoya-senpai right?" she looked at the libero. Or maybe also, she's a fan of Nishinoya too.

Hisagi knew Tanaka and Nishinoya when she was once called by her math teacher in the office and it just happened that Tanaka and Nishinoya were also at the office being scolded by their own teacher by having very low grades. Hisagi could clearly hear how their teacher shouted at the two poor students' name in frustration.

" _Tanaka!" the teacher pointed the bald one "and Nishinoya!" he then moved to the smaller of the pair, "you are not qualified to play in the inter-high tournaments if your grades are this low. HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL THAT?"_

When she had called the chibi libero and bald spiker as "senpai", there was a sudden blinding light that she didn't know where it came from and shone to the said libero and bald senpai. A flash of flowery background added to the epic moment.

She couldn't help but to smile at them. They were weird but in a good way.

Yachi Hitoka whispered something about how they were always like that.

They continued their introductions until they had arrived in the store. They were all laughing, arguing, fighting etc. the usual.

Tsukishima Kei was silent at the corner watching his team and the girl. How he felt? No one knew. While the almost forgotten Yamaguchi Tadashi was giggling with no apparent reason. The usual again.

..

But after that night as Hisagi Karen went to her apartment, she couldn't help but wonder at her dreams (nightmare).

The mature-looking Tsukishima Kei in her dreams. The emotions she felt in her chest as she looked at him. It felt like she hadn't seen him for many years. The pain she felt was so real. What was that?

Strange dreams was all she thought before she took a rest.

 _-to be continued_


End file.
